earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeres Friala
General Information First name: Aeres Middle name(s): Surname: Friala Age: 125 (Semi-immortal, looks to be 20) Date of birth: March 21 Race: Valkyrie Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: Infernus Palace, Ashborne Relationship status: Single Social status: Noble Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Scandinavian, (Norway) Language spoken: English Other languages known: Enochian Style of speaking: Sarcastic Educated Volume of voice: Medium Loud Physical Appearance Height: 5'6 Weight: 140 (including wings) Eye color: Olive green Skin color: Peachy Shape of face: Round, pointed chin, delicate face Distinguishing features: Large Gold Wings Build of body: Lean and fit Hair color: Red Hair style: Ponytail Complexion: Fair Posture: Upright Tattoos: None Piercings: None Typical clothing: Ornate red and gold armor Is seen by others as: Honorable, intimidating, commanding presence, trustworthy. Personality Likes: Mead, Socializing, Training, Singing Dislikes: Cold environments, evil, liars. Education: Well cultured, experienced combatant and strategist Fears: Destruction of her nation Personal goals: To protect and further her nation General attitude: Optimistic Religious values: Norse Paganism/ Fire Goddess Kayan General intelligence: High General sociability: Easy going Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Normal Energy level: High Eating habits: Normal Memory: Strong Any unhealthy habits: Drinker History Birth country: Norway (Rebirth = Fire Nation) Hometown: Ashborne Childhood: Created to be a fighter, her years were filled with training. From multiple fighting styles to the art of spying/stealth. Even through such a serious childhood, Aeres remark’s it as pleasant. Teen years: Not much different from childhood years. Consistent shield maiden training, which never made her upset. Her love was to fight alongside her parents. Adult years: Aeres dies alongside her parents after trying to protect them. After fighting so bravely the Gods bless her to be a Valkyrie. A champion fated to walk fallen warriors into the afterlife and to protect those in need. Past places of residence: None History of family: Aeres family come from a long line of earls, making her of nobility. However, they were also known as a fighting clan. Linkin and Freya being their strongest warriors known to the vikings. Briefly explain life story: After her death, Aeres was reborn as a baby in Earth’s Core. Till this day she doesn’t know why she was taken from the Earth’s Surface. However, Ashborne quickly became like home in her new body and abilities. Born with a natural sense to fight, dedicating herself to protect Fire Nation in anyway possible. Events Before - Core Arc One (updated 2/13/20) After the events of the trade festival, Diana had thrown herself into a coma along with causing much damage to the core. Leading to a crack in the orb that would start a series of issues. Slowly the core was dying, an issue left to all leaders. On top of taking the role of leader in Ashborne, Aeres would have to deal with Otto. A man out to cause war and riots. Forcing her to keep the core a secret. The woman set out to find a solution; a way to fix the core. But was left at many dead ends, till visiting the temple in Aithne. Finding what might be a map of where they would find a cure to their problems. The pure elements. Sending a team of her casters out into the unknown lands, Aeres would be left to protect the nation against possible attacks from Otto. As well as train in a new element, Lava. Through rough and extensive training, the woman would learn a new and devastating attack, perfect for war. Only times were quiet and soon enough, her team would return with the pure element. In none other than Luikarus. With everyone finding their elements, the core was sent into a party. Celebrating the possible fixing of the core and world as they know it. However, things weren’t that simple. The non-magicals had started to rise, thousands attacking and of course setting off a battle for the history books. With no time to waste, they’d force the hosts to the core while Aeres and many other fought to protect. They’d be successful in fixing the core, but many would lose their lives. This would cause Aeres to feel guilty, a feeling not easily to be thrown off… Still she hopes that with all these events she will be and do better. Relationships Parents: Linkin and Freya Friala Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): Otto Greaves Children: None Friends: Kira, Leng, Luikarus, Akio Best friend(s): None yet Important friends/relatives (explain): None Alive Love interest (if there is one): Not yet Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent in battle Weapon (if applicable): Long sword, daggers Style of fighting: Close/Long range Others Occupation: Chief Current home: Ashborne, Infernus Castle Favorite types of food: Chicken Favorite types of drink: Mead Hobbies/past times: Exploring and chatting at the tavern Guilty pleasures: Mead Pet peeves: Ignorance Pets: None Talents: Can sing Favorite colors: Blue Favorite type of music: All forms Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Fire Manipulation Spells Spirits of Fire: In times of great peril, Aeres calls on fallen Fire Nation warriors to give support. Warrior spirits hover above her in ghostly figures giving her back health slowly (Valkyrie/Fire combo) Blazing Glory: Fire engulfs parts of body to enhance speed for one turn, +3 to Dexterity. Hell: User touches the floor with hands, releasing a wave of flame across 25 feet radius. Lasts one round of posting. (Once per battle) Solidification: Through the use of fire, user can form and solidify flames into objects including weapons. Heat Signature Eyes: Fire covers the eyes allowing to see through walls, can only detect human heat signatures. Voices of Fire: Any fire lit from her own hand can be used to hear and communicate through. Can only be controlled with 20 feet. (Roleplay based) Valkyrie Abilities Afterlife: As a Valkyrie it is Aeres sworn duty to travel the spirits of fallen warriors to the afterlife. When she does, the spirit goes to their religion of choice. (Role-play based) True Soul: By linking eyes, Aeres can look into the souls of others to see their true desires. (Role-play based) Flight: Aeres can fly for long periods of time, although she does not use her flight during battles. (Role-play based) Wings of Glory: Using her wings she creates a gust of wind to push enemies away three meters back